


The Pupil In Denial.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, Smut., Unrequited Love, Vouyerism, seemingly unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: There are things that Juubei mustn't see to be Kazuki's protector.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://yaoi-challenge.livejournal.com/profile)[yaoi_challenge](http://yaoi-challenge.livejournal.com/)

**The Pupil In Denial.**   
__We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial  
"The Blower's Daughter", Tori Amos cover. 

From the beginning, Juubei knows that there are going to be some things that he is going to have to ignore to be Kazuki's protector. It is unsaid but understood that there are times when he'll probably have to turn blind eyes to what the Fuuchouin heir will do, not say a thing. Loyalty goes a long way like that.

It was harder than Juubei ever thought it'd be, hard when Kazuki's smile was so soft and tender, harder when Kazuki laughed and his eyes warmed when looking at him, liquid amber as they look at him, asking in silence.

Juubei starts not looking even before the Fuuchouin house is burnt, ignores what Kazuki is asking of him without words. That's not his place, not with the heir of the house, and he would be far more disloyal obeying to this greed than pretending he doesn't notice the lingering glances. He focuses on Kazuki's nape, follows his movements the way a protector would and offers nothing other than friendship.

He tells himself he doesn't miss them when Kazuki stops.

***

Sometimes at night when he's sure Kazuki is asleeping, he curls his hand around his cock and strocks himself hard and fast, drawing in those memories of Kazuki's languid eyes, of the casual touch of his hand before he brings himself to an orgasm; he considers these as proof of his weakness and vows to be stronger.

***

When Uryuu comes, Juubei is surprised at the curiosity Kazuki betrays for the newcomer, at the warmth in his tone that's more than just his normal courtesy, so he welcomes him too and smiles the way Kazuki seems to want him to.

Uryuu is surprised, blue eyes not knowing how to react to the way Kazuki touches him softly, casual touches that means he's welcome. Uryuu makes Kazuki happy in a way that has been a little distant since the Fuuchouin house was burnt to ashes so whatever bitterness he feels, Juubei buries it deep because it's still not his place to be anything else but a shadow for Kazuki, perhaps at time a friend and no more.

***

The Mugenjou is not a place for intimacy, not the way any other place would be. Juubei has seen children on their knees, sucking cock to get something to eat or killing each other for a shelter.

There are families there, though, trying to shelter each other, and sometimes there's the brief sound of children laughing, never more than a few minutes at a time, the cruelty of the Lower Belt quieting these outbursts soon.

The night Juubei finds out, he's not surprised to recognize the sound of people having sex. If he moves forward is just to be sure it's nothing that will require his presence later, walking through the shadows in silence.

He recognizes the cadence of Uryuu's voice when he grunts before he sees him, and he's about to go and give him what little privacy Mugenjou has to offer when the call of bells makes him stop. He steps forward, the shadows still covering him, and it's only through his training that he doesn't gasp out loud, though he feels the breath stolen from him.

Kazuki is on his knees, Uryuu's hands fisted on his hair, with Uryuu thrusting into his mouth. He can't see Kazuki's face the way they are, but a particular harsh thrust of Uryuu brings out a broken sound that Juubei believes might be pain. He readies his needles seeing red, nothing but red, anger burning bright paths through his body before he sees the way one of Uryuu's hands drop from Kazuki's hair to follow the curve of his jaw.

“I'm sorry,” Uryuu whispers, voice raw with need, eyes focused on Kazuki. Now that he has moved his forearm, Juubei can see the expression of Kazuki's face and he's not doing this by force, he's certain. The anger drops out of him, replaced by something darker that makes his stomach heavy.

“Don't stop,” Uryuu begs, licking his lips. Kazuki's eyes are focused on Uryuu and if he can't smile with his mouth stretched wide around Uryuu's cock, his eyes are more than warm enough to convey it, just like the way his hands press against Uryuu's thighs.

Juubei falls to the shadows once more but keeps his eyes open, watching how Kazuki closes his eyes and moans softly around Uryuu's erection, sucking gently over the tip before taking him deeper.

“It's good, Kazuki,” Uryuu breaths, throwing his head back, keeping his lips slightly pared. He doesn't move his other hand to Kazuki's face or hair, instead curls it on top of one of Kazuki's over his own thigh.

Juubei swallows and the heaviness in his stomach seems to grow. Kazuki hasn't stopped looking at Uryuu even as he's working his cock, and he sees him shift a little on his knees, and he realizes that Kazuki is hard for this, for Uryuu.

That at least makes Uryuu open his eyes again and he swallows, licking his lips before he gives a small squeeze to Kazuki's hand and motions him up.

“Here,” he says, even as he is moaning at the way Kazuki deepthroats him. “Here, Kazuki.”

But Kazuki doesn't stop, perhaps because of the softness merged with Uryuu's voice, and he doesn't stop until Uryuu has a hand tightly in his hair, fingers curling over the soft, long strands of it.

“Stop,” Uryuu asks now clearly. Juubei can see Kazuki's lips red and swollen, slick with spit even as he moves apart slowly.

If there had been any chances of this not being consensual, they disappears at the way Kazuki is looking at Uryuu, eyes like liquid amber and lips parted softly, breathing warm breath against Uryuu's cock.

“But Toshiki,” Kazuki starts, but then he's being helped to stand up just to be pressed against the wall Uryuu had been leaning on, face against the rough wall, hands pressing against the gray stone as they had been pressing against Uryuu's thighs.

“Just let me,” Uryuu asks, moving Kazuki's clothes out of the way, curling over Kazuki's body and nipping at the nape of his neck, at his shoulder, nuzzling against his face as he does something – Juubei can't see what but then Uryuu is pressing his hand to Kazuki's ass and Kazuki's deep moan betrays the moment when Uryuu's fingers slide into him.

Juubei has to swallow twice to get some spit into his mouth when it goes completely dry and he forces himself to blink, to keep his respiration normal.

Between the folds of Kazuki's clothes bunched like that, he can see that Kazuki is hard for more of Toshiki's touch; Kazuki tries to open more his legs, gives a soft, sweet moan that carries towards Juubei and makes Uryuu bite at the back of his neck again to muffle a groan.

“Toshiki, please.”

Juubei can't stop the despair he feels at the way Kazuki's voice sounds, so trusting, so needy; Toshiki holds in his hand all of Kazuki right then, he knows, as much as he does or perhaps even more and Toshiki kisses his neck again before taking out his fingers, placing both hands on Kazuki's hips to steady them before he pushed in.

Kazuki throws his head back as Toshiki enters him – Toshiki is moving slowly but without a break and when Kazuki's eyes close, Toshiki's remain open, watching how Kazuki's lips open in a gasp, how he licks his lips, how he presses his palms against the wall.

Juubei can't tear his eyes away; he's never been so hard. He's never felt so useless, either.

Toshiki thrusts, and then again, licks at the tendons of Kazuki's neck and wraps an arm tight around Kazuki, moving his other hand to curl around Kazuki's cock, his movements betraying familiarity; Juubei wonders how many times they've had sex, how many times Toshiki might have pressed Kazuki against a wall or gone into one of the empty dark spaces of the Mugenjou, if Toshiki also takes Kazuki in his mouth, if Kazuki has ever ridden him. The mental pictures flash through his eyes even as he keeps looking, like lightning, and it's nothing but a short miracle that he's still able to breath.

Kazuki makes a low, thorough sound that shocks him again and Toshiki gasps, moving the hand that was stroking Kazuki faster and Toshiki already knows enough to read Kazuki's body language and Juubei can't stop but think that if it was him he'd know as well or even more, and if it was him even just the way Kazuki's breath deepens would tell him if he ought to slow down or not, and he'd move until pleasure made them merge completely, and if it was him, if it was him, if it was him.

Toshiki's teeth close around Kazuki's nape again and Juubei thinks he can almost taste Kazuki's sweat, the salt of it mixing with the soft oil Kazuki works into his hair, and he presses one of his hands hard against his own erection, trying to lessen the edge to it, when he sees Kazuki pushing back against Toshiki, at the way he takes his thrusts with the knowing twist of hips, wanting to come, wanting Toshiki to come, too, and Juubei almost gives in to touch his cock.

Juubei keeps his eyes on Kazuki's face, even as he knows that Toshiki is thrusting harder, his hand working faster on Kazuki's cock but he wants to _know_ how Kazuki looks as he comes because this is the closest he will ever get, this will be his only chance and Kazuki moves one of his hands to touch Toshiki's wrist, wraps his long, strong fingers there and Juubei's eyes sting since he's not blinking, focused on Kazuki's expression, on the flush covering his face, on his bitten-red lips before Toshiki groans, too, still holding unto Kazuki, and the way that Kazuki smiles softly, breathless, tears inside Juubei and burns him.

Juubei finally looks away when Toshiki slips free and Kazuki turns and they kiss, unable to stand the way Kazuki's arm wrap around Toshiki's shoulders, as Uryuu presses him against the wall again but now it's infinitely softer as they kiss, the intimacy of the gesture too much to bear.

There are things that Juubei mustn't see to be Kazuki's protector. This will be another one of those.  



End file.
